antilog
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Seperti biasa, hari yang biasa, segalanya serba biasa. Waktunya sekolah bagi Irene Yeager!—eh?; AU. AR. CRACK ditambah semua chara genderbender.


**rating.** T

**genre.** HANCUR, CRACK #nggak; maksud saya, Friendship mungkin?

**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

**summary.** Seperti biasa, hari yang biasa, segalanya serba biasa. Waktunya sekolah bagi Irene Yeager!—eh?; AU. AR. All chara genderbender.

**warnings. **Duduklah yang santai dan bacalah tidak di depan orang banyak—karena mungkin terlalu absurd. Semua karakter SnK di genderbend, tidak kecuali, nama juga berubah sesuai keperluan. Bila tidak suka ya DLDR dan—selamat menyaksikan! DAN MAAF KETIDAKJELASANNYA!

* * *

**antilog**

2013 © Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

Pagi itu adalah hari yang cerah di tengah musim semi di Kota Shiganshina; burung-burung berkicau, manusia mulai berkutat dengan aktivitas masing-masing, juga matahari bersinar begitu cerah seperti ibu-ibu idamkan untuk menjemur pakaian.

Di rumah keluarga Yeager, akan tetapi—

"—hei bangun sudah siang…"

"Tunggu, Mikasa, lima menit lagi hrrm…"

"Mikasa? Siapa itu? Jangan ngelindur Irene, ayo bangun."

Manik hijaunya langsung membelalak lebar—Irene, katanya? Irene? _Irene?_ Ia terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia ingat betul namanya adalah Eren Yeager, dan bukan nama sefeminim itu. Kesadarannya masih samar-samar, ia mencoba meraba sekeliling.

—Eh?

Tunggu, kok dia punya dada?

"Irene?"

Ia mencoba membalik badannya dan menuju asal suara yang ternyata ada di atasnya. Ya, di atasnya ada seorang laki-laki dengan mata sayu, apalagi kancing kemejanya tidak tertutup memperlihatkan dada bidang serta otot perutnya, tengah berposisi seperti menahannya di atas kasur—

Seketika pun dia berteriak dengan lengking.

.

.

.

"Padahal setiap pagi Mikiya-kun membangunkanmu, kau lupa dengannya Irene?"

Grisha Yeager tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi, roti, telur dadar dan juga kopi untuk suaminya Carl Yeager yang tengah tertawa-tawa mendengar detail kejadian barusan. Sementara Eren—ralat—Irene, yang masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia adalah perempuan sekarang dan itu bukan mimpi masih menunduk malu. Di seberangnya, Mikiya Ackerman—begitulah laki-laki bersurai hitam acak-acakan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu memperkenalkan diri—tengah mengunyah roti dengan selai stroberi.

Grisha bilang kalau biasanya ia menguncir rambut cokelatnya satu di samping, jadi ia menatanya sedemikan rupa hingga semirip apa yang orang lain lihat. Ia terus bersumpah dalam hati kalau dia ini _Eren _dan bukan _Irene Yeager._ Dan seperti yang telah dijelaskan bahwa Mikiya tinggal seatap bahkan sekamar dengannya karena orangtuanya ada di luar negeri benar-benar seperti Mikasa jadi intinya ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa cowok manis dan atletis ini adalah Mikasa.

(Benar kok, dia manis.)

Hal barusan masih terekam dalam ingatan Irene, membuatnya ingin meledak lagi seperti tadi; hanya saja Mikiya hanya datar.

"Mungkin hanya kabur ingatan sementara, Grisha-san." Mikiya menambahkan selai di atas rotinya. "Aku dan Alice akan membantunya mengingat."

"Mika—maksudku, Mikiya…" butuh waktu untuk terbiasa, sepertinya. "Alice itu siapa?"

_TING TONG, _bel rumah berbunyi. Mikiya dengan cepat menelan rotinya dan menjawab pintu. Tak lama, sosok gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang sebahu muncul ke ruang tamu, parasnya sungguh ayu, ditambah dengan jepitan berornamen bunga menjadi pemanis sisi poninya. Gadis itu mengenakan seragam SMA Shiganshina dengan rapi, _blazer_ cokelat tuanya ia kenakan hingga kancing teratas, bahkan dasi hitamnya tidak miring sedikitpun. Tipe gadis pemalu.

"Ini Alice Arlert, Irene. Teman kecil kita. Kau ingat?" Mikiya menepuk bahu gadis itu, ia sedikit merona merah—malu-malu sesuatu.

_ARMIN? DEMI APA? KOK MANIS BANGET SIH? AKU NGERASA KALAH_—nyaris dirinya keselek.

"Aku di-SMS Mikiya-kun katanya Irene-chan hilang ingatan? Apa itu benar?"

"A, aah… aku agak lupa segalanya, haha…" bulir keringat mengalir di pelipis Irene. _Dunia macam apa sih ini._

Alice membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis. "Ini, aku tuliskan data teman-teman sekelas untukmu. Baca saja sambil mengingat mereka ya, Irene-chan?" ia mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan senyum.

_Benar-benar seperti Armin_.

Tiba-tiba, ada tangan menarik sedikit lengan bajunya, "Ayo berangkat, Irene. Nanti kita telat."

Sepertinya sulit terbiasa dengan hal ini, ini terlalu absurd. Pertama, ia punya dada dan kedua—Mikiya dan Alice. Segalanya begitu sulit dicerna.

.

.

.

Sepanjang kereta berselang, mata Irene tidak lepas dari buku catatan yang diberikan Alice. Jadi, kini ia adalah Irene Yeager, enam belas tahun; anak perempuan tunggal dari Carl dan Grisha Yeager. Anggota klub basket, tingginya 162 cm dan tiga ukurannya—_tunggu, ngapain Alice menulis ini segala, umpatnya dalam hati._—Ia duduk di dekat jendela di kelas 2-4, dekat dengan tempat duduk sang Shiganshina _bishie _-_ouji_, Kaspar Renz.

—Siapa itu Kaspar?

Lalu,

_Mikiya Ackerman. Pemuda dengan tinggi 184 cm dan surai hitamnya yang dipasang berponi. Terlihat apik dengan syal merahnya kemana saja. Bintang tim basket putra Shiganshina juga pintar di mata pelajaran. Sempurna memang, tapi kadang perempuan membencinya karena nadanya nyelekit, dan juga karena dia punya 'seseorang yang ia klaim miliknya'._

Alis Irene naik, bingung, tidak mengerti maksud kata-kata terakhir. Manik hijaunya melanjutkan ke halaman berikutnya.

_Alice Arlert, gadis yang lumayan disegani di Shiganshina karena sifatnya yang pemalu. Gadis dengan tinggi 154 cm dan—_tiga ukurannya lebih kecil darinya, intinya_. Manajer klub karate dan juga presiden dari klub literatur klasik. (Maaf Irene, aku tidak mau menulis banyak tentang diriku!)_

Ketika mereka turun dari kereta dan mulai berjalan menuju sekolah yang berada tepat di seberang stasiun, diri Irene dan Alice dikejutkan oleh keberadaan seseorang di muka gerbang—pemuda pendek, sependek dirinya, dengan surai pirang menutupi sebelah matanya, namun sorot matanya agak tajam terlihat di manik birunya. Irene mengingat sorot mata itu tapi—siapa ya?

"—Ah, Leon." Mikiya menyapanya pendek. "Pendek seperti biasa, menunggu siapa?"

Leon? Irene membuka bukunya dan mencari nama di sana.

_Niklas Leonhart; biasa dipanggil Leon, sabuk hitam klub karate, penerus utama dojo Leonhart dan sering menjuarai kejuaraan nasional. Sorotnya tajam, kalau marah mengerikan; kadang bisa terprovokasi kalau dikata-katai pendek. Tingginya 160 cm. Biasa terlihat dengan Beatrice dan Reine._

Intinya, Annie yang cowok. Ya, keren juga.

Alice sementara sudah terlihat tergesa-gesa menahan mereka berdua agar tidak berkelahi di gerbang; untungnya dua suara masuk mengikuti mereka.

"Selamat pagi; Mikiya, Alice dan Irene~" gadis dengan surai hitam panjang bak permaisuri datang. Ia kemudian berdiri di samping Leon. "Leon, sudah kubilang jangan kabur."

"—Tch. Apa maumu, Bea? Memeriksa kalau aku sudah makan dengan benar?"

"A, ahaha… maaf, sudah jadi kebiasaan sih." Bea itu menggaruk pipinya dengan ekspresi menjauhi pandangan sang cowok yang lebih pendek darinya. "Aku membuatkan bekal kesukaanmu, lho?"

"Hmph."

"Hai semua! Terima kasih sudah menjaga Leon!" datang si gadis satu lagi mengacak-acak rambut si cowok galak. Penampilannya tampak keren dengan surai pirangnya yang diikat poni sebagian, ia mengenakan _sweater _di atas kemeja putihnya yang ia gulung mencapai lengan. "Aku takut dia tiba-tiba hilang dan tidur lalu melewatkan pelajaran."

"Sudahlah; Bea, Rin. Ayo masuk."

_Beatrice Fubar; gadis dengan perawakan dan tata bicara halus nan lembut bak putri raja. Cantik, tinggi 175 cm, tidak banyak bicara. Kadang terlihat selalu membuatkan bekal untuk Leon [aku iri, Irene :'(( ka, kau tahu kan kalau aku juga suka Leon! Dx]. Anggota klub tata cara minum teh dan kaligrafi._

_Reine Braun; kapten tim basket cewek dengan tinggi 170 cm orangnya easy-going dan punya banyak teman; tipe pemimpin, juga humoris. Rumahnya dekat dengan rumah Leon. Biasanya dia selalu mengejek orang, yah, kadang juga mengejekmu, Irene, apalagi karena kamu yang PMS tiap hari—ah maaf, lupakan saja hal itu Irene. _

Irene sudah bisa membedakan; pasti cowok kecil ini Annie; lalu si gadis tinggi sekali dengan senyum agak dipaksakan itu Bertholt dan si pirang serampangan dengan lekuk dan laga seperti ketua geng itu pasti Reiner. Mereka lebih bagus jadi perempuan, jaga diri dan penampilan.

"Oya? Tumben Irene diam aja, kenapa, sakit gigi?" si cewek pirang itu nyeletuk lagi.

"Siapa yang sakit gigi hah!?" keluar juga gertakannya seperti biasa.

Alice melambaikan tangannya meminta perhatian, "Ee—sebenarnya Irene…"

.

.

.

"Hilang ingatan?"

Pembicaraan mereka pun berlanjut hingga loker sepatu dan akhirnya berjalan di lorong sekolah menuju lantai dua tempat kelas mereka berada. Para pemuda mengikuti dengan diam sempurna ketika gadis-gadis tengah asyik bergosip di pagi buta. Leon ekspresinya berubah sedikit ketika tahu Irene hilang ingatan, itu saja.

"Ah, coba kalau kau hilang ingatan dan berubah jadi cewek feminim! Mungkin semua cowok akan nemplok padamu."

"Kh—t, tarik kata-katamu barusan, Reine!"

"Tuhkan, mengaum melulu kayak singa. Ga baik cemberut terus~"

Tak terkira ternyata Irene yang tengah sibuk memukuli Reine menabrak seseorang yang membawa timbunan buku membuatnya terjungkal dan terkubur. Mikiya menarik tangan Irene dan membantu gadis itu berdiri, masih keaduhan. Sementara sang pembawa buku diselamatkan oleh temannya yang terlihat menemaninya daritadi.

"Oi, jalan pake ma—hm? Oh, Irene toh."

Nada bicaranya jelas; membuat Irene tidak perlu menerka siapa yang telah menabraknya. Manik hijaunya berkelebat membara.

"Jessica, bukannya kau tidak ingin marah-marah pagi-pagi?"

"Jangan menggangguku, Martha. Kalau Irene sih beda."

_Jessica Kirchstein; gadis cantik dengan surai cokelat bergelombangnya. Memiliki tinggi 165 cm, dan penggiat klub literatur juga klub renang. Ia terlihat selalu berusaha keras dan tidak mau kalah—terutama denganmu, Irene. Kalian berdua musuh bebuyutan dari segala sisi ^^;_

_Martha Bodt; teman dekat Jessica yang merupakan anggota klub perpustakaan. Terlalu baik hati dan juga suka menyemangati orang-orang di sekitarnya. Cukup tinggi juga, 165 cm. Dan rambut sepundaknya ikal sekali aku jadi sedikit iri._

"Selamat pagi, _nona_ Kirchstein, sudah naik darah rupanya?" ejek Irene dengan nada iseng.

Dan singkat cerita, terjadilah pertarungan dua gadis di lorong sekolah, jambak-jambakan; utamanya. Banyak yang mulai mengerubungi, bahkan memasang taruhan. Alice kalang-kabut sementara Mikiya diam.

"Sudah! Masih pagi juga!" badan besar Reine menghalangi mereka. "Martha, bawa Jessica pergi, biar aku urus Irene."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengambilkan bukuku, Mikiya-kun."

Namun Mikiya tidak menghiraukan Jessica dan segera berlalu seusai Irene ditarik paksa oleh Reine dan Alice ke kelas. Jessica pundung, dan Martha hanya senyum sembari mengisyaratkan sabar ke wajah gadis bersurai cokelat itu. Kedua gadis itupun kembali menyusuri lorong sembari membawa tumpukan buku.

Tak lama, ada rombongan gadis-gadis lewat yang tampaknya tengah mengejar sesuatu ke selatan sekolah. Manik Jessica melihat dengan picik.

"_Kyaa~ Severin-samaaa~"_

"_Pasti dia sedang latihan pagi kan? Ayo kita ke sana."_

"_Severin-sama, layangkan panah cintamu padaku!"_

"Puh. Cewek-cewek murahan." Jessica berkomentar dengan suara kecil. "Kerjanya mengejar cowok terus, seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain saja."

"Bukannya kau yang cemburu karena Severin—"

"Se-Severin bukan siapa-siapaku, Martha! Aku hanya suka dengan Mikiya-kun!"

.

.

.

Pelajaran hari itu berangsur lumayan mulus. Irene beradaptasi dengan kelas dengan sempurna; walau banyak sekali kejanggalan, terutama ketika Shardis-sensei berubah jadi wanita seksi atau Pixis-sensei yang tersulap jadi nenek super-senior. Selebihnya, Irene sudah bisa membedakan dan menghafal orang-orang di kelasnya.

Ternyata Irene tidak sekelas dengan Beatrice, Leon dan Reine. Tapi ia akan menemukan dua gadis itu ketika ekskul basket.

"Jadi, apa Irene sudah ingat sesuatu?"

Alice membuka bekal super raksasanya di depan Mikiya dan Irene. Tampak bekal itu buatannya sendiri, seperti _full-course meal_ di restoran Perancis. Mikiya sudah siap untuk menyuap.

"_Dunia ini _tuh sesuatu." Irene berkomentar seraya mencari telur dadar. "Ar—Alice, kau selalu membawa bekal sebanyak ini?"

"Ia tengah latihan masak, Irene." Mikiya menjelaskan, menjejalkan daging ke mulutnya.

"Aku selalu membuat terlalu banyak jadi kubawa sebagai bekal…" Alice mengambil nasi. "Lagipula bekalku selalu habis karena—"

"_**ALICE-CHAAAAN~ AKU MENCIUM BAU MAKANAN!"**_

"—Severin." Mikiya berdiri dan menarik rambut cokelat yang tengah berlari kencang ke arah mereka entah dari mana, menahan cowok berwajah bahagia itu beberapa senti dari kotak bekal Alice.

"_Oh, si cewek kentang?" _Irene hanya menaikan alis sambil masih menikmati makanan.

"Lepaskan aku, Mikiya. Makanan Alice itu enak jadi aku selalu datang…"

"Kau mengganggu jam makan siangku."

"Su, sudahlah Mikiya-kun, biarkan saja Severin-kun makan di sini, ya?"

"—Tapi tetap _aku_ yang duduk di sebelah Irene."

_Severin Braus, anggota klub panahan tradisional—kyuudo—yang sudah meraih tingkat Dan. Ia memiliki tinggi seperti Mikiya. Radius pencarian makanannya 1 km; dia selalu makan tapi tidak gemuk. Sering membuat cewek kelepek-kelepek karena sifat polosnya._

(Kelepek-kelepek tuh apa, Alice…?)

Mendadak di lorong, kali ini rombongan gadis-gadis tengah berpusat pada seorang pemuda yang lebih kecil dari kerumunan—setidaknya, bahkan dia tenggelam sesaat mencapai luar kelas. Kalau Irene tidak salah ingat, cowok itu yang duduk di sebelahnya, Kaspar Renz.

"Oi, oi. Kasihan sekali Kaspar kecil di tengah laut!" Severin bersiul. "Biasanya ada Loki yang akan membuat cewek-cewek itu pingsan."

"Ha? Pingsan?" sela Irene. Melihat perlahan kerumunan itu bubar—

Tidak, malah lebih tepatnya jatuh bagai domino, meninggalkan cowok pirang itu sendiri.

"Tuh lihat? Satu kata-kata rayuan Loki selalu maut, Irene-chan. Usahakan saja kau tidak mendengarnya secara langsung."

_Kaspar Renz; bishie-ouji milik Shiganshina. Pendek dan wajahnya imut—itulah charm pointnya. Katanya tiap hari ia selalu mendapat surat penggemar hingga loker sepatunya penuh. Tinggi 160 cm, anggota ekskul renang dan juga anggota OSIS._

_Loki; ya, namanya hanya Loki. Cowok yang biasa berada dekat Kaspar, dan kalau mereka berdua jalan bareng, semua cewek akan terpana. 189 cm, juga atletis. Ekskulnya renang dan basket. Orangnya iseng dan kerap membuat onar, tapi sekali menggombal—tidak ada yang tidak jatuh hati._

_P.S Martha bikin doujinshi BL mereka lho!_

(—Apapula ini BL, Irene menggaruk-garuk pipinya.)

Tak lama, dua pemuda itu masuk ke kelas, menyapa mereka berempat di meja tengah sedang menikmati makanan.

"Yo," sapa si tinggi. Rambut hitamnya acak-acakan, juga jerawat ramai di wajahnya. "Boleh aku dan Kaspar ikut?"

Mikiya tidak berkomentar sementara Alice menyuruh mereka untuk menarik bangku masing-masing; sementara Severin masih lahap.

"Maaf terus menumpang. Alice-chan."

Entah kenapa semburat merah mewarnai pipi sang gadis pirang itu setelah Kaspar berbasa-basi. "Ti, tidak masalah kok, K, Kaspar-kun…"

Irene memicingkan mata. _Perasaan tadi kata si Alice dia suka sama Leon; nah iya sama si Kaspar juga kelihatannya ada rasa nih? Rakus amat_.

"Masakanmu selalu luar biasa, Alice." Loki berujar sambil mengambil _fillet_ ikan. "Mungkin sebentar lagi kau bisa jadi kandidat istriku."

Alice meleleh, Irene mual.

"Kau jangan menggombalinya, Loki." Mikiya menepuk tangan pemuda itu. "Dan juga jangan pernah kau menggombali Irene."

"Pff, galak seperti biasanya, eh, Mikiya?"

Pembicaraan dimulai dengan gamblang, rata-rata berkutat dengan keadaan sekolah dan pekerjaan rumah. Tidak lama, beberapa orang masuk ke dalam kelas. Irene yang kurang memperhatikan keadaan kelas saat pelajaran matanya membulat melihat gadis bersurai abu-abu lurus datang membawa kotak bekal—dan di belakangnya menyusul sang nona-jutek-Kirchstein dengan kotak bekalnya.

Tunggu sebentar, masa iya gadis yang satunya—

"SEVERIN! KAU SUDAH BILANG INGIN MENCICIPI BEKAL BUATANKU!" suaranya nyaring nan _cempreng_, milik si gadis berambut abu-abu.

Severin bangkit dari kursinya, mulutnya masih penuh kentang rebus milik Alice. "Oh, kau datang juga, Charlotte. Kupikir kau tidak ada di kelas jadi aku berkeliling cari bekal~"

_Charlotte Springer; gadis aneh, tomboy, banyak omong dan bodoh.—Semua menganggap dia begitu tapi menurutku dia gadis baik yang rajin juga penuh simpati_. _Anggota klub atletik, sering jalan bareng dengan Kaspar, Severin dan Loki—mereka kerap membuat gadis-gadis iri tapi ia tidak menyadarinya. Tingginya 153 cm._

"Charlotte, bukannya kita kesini untuk makan bekal bareng dan bukan untuk mencari cowok kentang itu?" Jessica menghela nafas panjang.

"Aih, aih, nggak usah _tsun_ begitu deh, Jess." Charlotte menyenggol lengan Jessica. "Kan malah kamu yang pengen sama Sev—ADUH, HEI JANGAN INJAK KAKIKU!"

Si pemuda berambut cokelat itu menghampiri kedua gadis yang berargumen, mengusap kepala mereka berdua tanpa dosa—seketika membuat kelas itu hening dari obrolan.

"Sudah, sudah. Kita bertiga makan bersama, yuk?"

Mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan kelas; menyisakan empat orang masih berkutat di kotak bekal raksasa milik Alice.

"Senangnya selalu dapat cewek tongkrongan," Loki menyimpulkan, dengan nada agak cemburu.

.

.

.

Sore datang dengan cepat mengingat pelajaran Irene lewati dengan tidur tanpa ketahuan guru. Hari ini kebetulan ekskul basket wanita tengah rehat karena lapangan dalam tengah dibetulkan, sementara tim putra sedang berlatih di sekolah lain; sekarang ia, Beatrice dan Reine memutuskan untuk memutari sekolah memeriksa ekskul lain—menurut Alice, setidaknya itu bagian agar Irene mulai sembuh dari amnesianya.

(—Sebenarnya, dia ini Irene atau Eren? Sepertinya dia mulai lupa karena keasyikan di badan cewek.)

"Kita akan kemana, Bea?"

"Emm, klub renang?" Beatrice menunjuk papan yang menunjukkan kata-kata _Shiganshina Outdoor Swimming Pool_ di pojokan lorong. Mereka bertiga melintasi papan dan berbelok untuk melihat kegiatan klub renang via jaring-jaring kawat.

—Di sana ada Jessica Kirchstein.

"Memangnya dia bisa renang ya?" ujar Irene dengan nada datar.

"Perhatikan; pertama dia seksi—membuat cowok-cowok klub renang tertuju padanya!" Reine menjelaskan.

"Seksi?" _Memang tiga ukuranku kalah dengannya sih, cih. _Irene memperhatikan dengan seksama.

Reine menunjuk sosok Jessica yang melompat dari _board_, "…dan—ia pakai gaya punggung. Lihat dadanya—" Irene mengikuti dengan semangat. "Kau tidak akan percaya, Irene! Kolam renang adalah surga mata! Sebentar lagi cowok-cowok seksi akan masuk ke kolam! Li—LIHAT ITU KASPAR-SAMAAAAA~!"

"Emm, Reine, cara bicaramu tadi seperti mesum…"

.

.

.

Beralih klub, lebih tepatnya perpusatkaan. Setelah cukup mendengar Reine ber-_fangirl_ Kaspar di kolam renang barusan, Beatrice membawa mereka, katanya mau meminjam beberapa literatur kuno untuk teman minum teh. Ketika sampai, di meja resepsionis tidak ada orang.

"Loh, Martha kemana?" Bea memutar kepalanya. Si teman Jessica yang biasa menunggui konter itu tidak bisa ditemukan.

"Ah, itu kayaknya—" Irene menghampiri gadis yang duduk di pojokan namun—

—ia melihat gambar aneh ada di tangan Martha. Irene merasa matanya langsung panas melihat adegan yang tidak bisa ia deskripsikan tentang; err, dua cowok? Dengan posisinya yang sangat, uhh, panas? Irene langsung kalap. Mencoba untuk tidak mengingat _scene_ barusan dalam hati nurani terdalam.

_Jadi ini yang dimaksud doujinshi BL? Ternyata Marco—eh Martha—hobinya unik juga. Aku jadi ingin belajar bikin._

"—U, uwoo Martha! Kau melanjutkan _doujinshi _itu!" ternyata Reine sudah mimisan.

"K, kyaaa, M-Martha, mataku masih perawaaan~" Bea menutup matanya erat-erat.

.

.

.

Seusai menahan banjir mimisan Reine dengan tisu, mereka bertiga pindah tempat lagi. Kali ini ke taman belakang, mencari udara segar. Irene duduk di pinggir, sementara Reine di tengah. Awalnya pembicaraan mulai normal tetapi perlahan terdengar gemerisik semak-semak.

"_Elvi, ayo dong, sebentar saja—tidak sakit kok. Ya?"_

"_H-Hanji, maumu apa sih? Le, lepaskan!"_

"…Uhh, kalian dengar suara-suara itu?" Martha menggaruk pipinya. "Ka, kayaknya Elvi-senpai dan Hanji-senpai sedang asyik… emm…"

"Ssst, Bea! Jangan mengganggu! Anggap saja kita nggak tahu!"

"E-Elvi-senpai siapa? Kok mereka berani melakukannya di sekolah?"

"Aduh Irene, diam aja deh!"

"_Elvi-chan~"_

"_Ha, Hanji jangan!"_

Naluri cowoknya bangkit dan dirinya melompat ke semak-semak, Irene dengan perkasa melihat keadaan untuk menangkap bahwa—

Seorang cowok sedang berusaha mengobati lutut seorang gadis mini yang tergores cukup dalam.

"—Yeager? Ngapain kau?" mata si gadis menatapnya galak.

_Namanya sih cantik tapi eh ternyata Elvi ini Levi-senpai. _

.

.

.

Mereka masih ingin berkeliling lagi, tapi ternyata Mikiya sudah datang menjemput Irene di dekat loker sepatu ketika mereka melintasi (ingin menuju ruang klub panahan).

Reine mendorong Irene ke arah Mikiya. "Nih kukembalikan Irene-nya. Biasanya jam segini dia pulang buat nonton sinetron kesukaannya kan? _Bye, _Irene!"

Dan mereka berduapun pergi.

_Sinetron? Imejku kok jelek sekali._

Mikiya masih bersandar di loker sepatu, tampak memeriksa ponselnya. Manik hijau Irene memutar sejenak, bingung ingin bicara apa.

"Hei, Mikiya. Kenapa kau masih menggunakan syal itu?" Irene memulai. "Nggak kekecilan?"

Mikiya menutup ponselnya. "Kan kau menjahitkannya untukku, kau masih lupa soal itu?"

_Eh?_

"Saat itu aku baru pertama kali datang ke rumahmu dan… aku tidak tahu tapi menurut Grisha-san, katanya kau menyulamnya semalaman sebelum aku datang."

"Serius? Masa… sih?" Irene merasa pipinya merona, tersipu.

Mikiya mengangguk dan merangkul Irene. "Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali."

(_Jadi—sebenarnya Eren yang bermimpi jadi cewek atau Irene yang bermimpi jadi Eren? Tidak ada yang tahu pasti._)

[**END.**]

* * *

**Endnotes. **DUH ABAL BANGET SIH. SAKING WEBENYAAA ARGH.

INTINYA udahan dulu deh. Ehem. Pengen lagi buat one-shot genderbend macam ini tapi—nggak tahu deh ya. Orz. Asal namanya dari mana? Uhh, tanya saja lewat PM #kok

Sekian dari saya, sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan o/


End file.
